frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las Fiestas al Fin
"Las Fiestas al Fin" "(That Time of Year)" es una nueva canción perteneciente al mediometraje de animación de Disney de 2017, Olaf's Frozen Adventure. La canción se centra en Olaf y su búsqueda de tradiciones familiares por todo Arendelle. En la canción Olaf va de puerta en puerta preguntando a los Ciudadanos de Arendelle cuales son sus tradiciones para estas fiestas para llevar literalmente un poco de ellas en su trineo y Elsa y Anna puedan disfrutarlas. La canción fue revelada durante el evento D23 del 2017 como parte de la nueva información referente al corto. La canción fue revelada por Josh Gad al cantarla como parte del espectáculo. Sin embargo solo se reveló un fragmento de la canción en ese momento. Forma parte de las cuatro canciones originales creadas para el corto. Letra en Español Latino Olaf: Hoy felices dulces fiestas llegan hasta aquí Yo me pregunto si han de celebrar algo al fin Dicha amor y paz que en está tierra seas feliz Con las tradiciones deberás sonreír. Ciudadana 1: Las guirnaldas en las puertas luces bellas cuando cuelgan Ciudadana 2: Una gran galleta con la forma de Noruega Coro: Ir de puerta en puerta compartiendo nuestro coro Olaf: Colocando muchos calcetines frente al fuego ¿Será seguro? Olaf: Pues con mi amigo el reno villancicos voy a oír Es hermoso compartir las fiestas al fin.. Oh, hay que correr para visitar hasta la última casa del reino. Dulces fiesta al anochecer te hacen feliz Quisiera preguntar cómo celebran aquí Hey Shalom Gran solsticio Velas para mi Yo buscó tradiciones de las fiestas al fin. Capitán del barco: Pues nosotros decoramos con las cosas que flotan Ciudadana 3: No te puedes ir sin disfrutar pastel de frutas Olaf: Entró y salió rápido Niña: Adquirir regalos y esconderlos con cautela Olaf: Esperando que alguien baje por la chimenea Moradas allanar solo en estás fiestas. Olaf: Ahh.. Muy felices se la pasen celebrando al fin Mil gracias por qué no se cansan de compartir... Gracias. Señor Olsen y familia: Con bufanda y suéter nos sentimos diferentes Señora Olsen: Para mis gatitos hay piyamas suficientes Niños Siempre ocho noches las menorás encendemos Olaf: Juntos cortan un pino y luego adornan al pobrecito con velas ¡Es.. Hermoso! Anna y Elsa lograrán todo al fin Y mi trineo llenaré del festín Siendo el mejor año aquí Anna y Elsa ¡Lo tienes tu!... Olaf: !Y de mi... Mi.. Mi...¡ Gente: Siempre Gatito: Meow Olaf: !Oh.. Siempre muy alegres felices¡ !Grandes fiestas familiares..¡ El gordito a venir Mi fiel amigo es pequeñín El gran festejo ya se acerca ¿Puedo dejar mi pastel aquí? !Las fiestas al fin¡... Gatitos: Meow Letra en Inglés thumb|260px Olaf: Happy, merry, holly, jolly season's greetings here I'm wondering what your family does at that time of year Love and joy and peace on Earth and tidings of good cheer Do you have tradition things For that time of year Ciudadana 1: Well, we hang up boughs of evergreen on every single doorway Ciudadana 2: Bake a giant cookie in the wavy shape of Norway Coro: Go from door to door to door while sailing with our choir Olaf: Hang up all your giant socks above an open fire That sounds safe? Olaf: So happy, merry yuletide carols, faithful friends are dear Thanks for sharing what you do At that time of year Oh, Better get a move on if we're gonna hit every house in the kingdom. Jolly, merry, happy, holly, on a midnight clear I'm here to ask you what you do At that time of year Hi, shalom happy solstice fancy chandelier I'm looking for tradition stuff For that time of year Capitán del barco: Well, we make our decorations out of flotsam and jetsam Ciudadana 3: Bake a yummy fruitcake, and you can't leave till you get som Olaf: That went right through me Niña: Buy each other presents and then hide them very nimbly Olaf: Wait up for a chubby man to shimmy down your chimney Breaking and entering, ok on Christmas. Olaf: Oh... happy, merry, muletide barrels, faithful - of cheer Thanks for sharing what you do... At that time of year Thank you. Categoría:Olaf's Frozen Adventure Categoría:2017 Categoría:Canciones